101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GrayWolf2
Welcome Hi, welcome to 101 Dalmatians Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mooch page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:41, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Page Ideas Hey Greywolf! ;3 I have some ideas, for Pages, that we can have on here. Some ideas are like; Carlos Devil, from; "Descendnts", and do you think we should also have Cruella's Family from; "Once Upon A Time" on here too (evn the Dalmatian, which she uses to abdct Belle)? Should we also try some Locations too, like a Page on Gruteley, Topstown, Stiffle, or the House Of Devil? You think some of those page ideas can work, Greywolf? ;3 BabClayton (talk) 23:18, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Image Ideas I got some Videos, of; "101 Dalmatians The Series" Episodes, withot the Disney Channel Idnt on them. I can get screens, to get more clen versions of the Episode Image. Is it also possible, for you to make the Pages, I ask on, and I'll get the Images on them? BabClayton (talk) 15:10, May 26, 2015 (UTC) "Escape From Devil Manor" Images Hey GreyWolf! ;3 I have a wy to record video of; "Escape From Devil Manor" in good quality too. If you like, I can get some screens of it for here, and maybe a Higher Quality Image for Patches, or some scenes in the Gme? You wish to see Images for that gme, Greywolf? ;3 BabClayton (talk) 15:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Pages On Books Hello Greywolf! I got an idea for some Pages. What on some pages base on; "101 Dalmatians" Books, like; "Proud To Be A Pup", or; "The Big Dig" or some Stories that appear in some Disney Year Books. I can write the Story of; "Big Dig", if you mke the Page, If you wish? ;3 Think that can work as some Pages, Greywolf? ;3 BabClayton (talk) 14:20, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Items to Check and on Images Hello Greywolf. I got my Hard Drive nw, so I’m ptting the Higher Quality Videos, on my Computer. I’ve also got some; “101 Dalmatians” Books, where I can get an Image of; “Animated” Fluffy and Waddlesworth from. Like I claim, it’s nt that my Hard Drive doesn’ have; “Good Neighbour Cruella”, “Valentine Daze” or “Cupid Pups”, it’s that those Episodes are the onl ones that the Source with the othr Higher Quality ones, doesn’ have them withot a Disney Channel Watermark. They have the Watermark and Quality of; Pug-patch.jpg. Trust me, the Videos that we have of; “Good Neighbour Cruella”, “Valentine Daze” & “Cupid Pups” are the bst quality ones avaliable. I’ll get to work, on the; “House Of Devil”, and I think I have some good Images of it. ;3 I’ll get a screen of; “Shrewzle Watch” though and, maybe make a post for the Shrewzle too, if you wish? Think a Page of them, can work? BabClayton (talk) 16:22, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Episodes and Images Like I claim before; there are no Higher Quality Videos for; “Good Neighbour Cruella”, “Valentine Daze” or “Cupid Pups”, trust me, I have check. I have look about and I can nt find any good quality videos of those Episodes, withot a Watermrk. The Images that we have, for those Episodes, at this time, are the highst quality ones, we can get at this time, Okay? Also, I haven’ got the Book; “Hide N’ Seek on the Farm”, but I do have; “Springtime Fn”. I also hear of a Book called; “Halloween Fn”, but I need to check more on that too. Which; “101 Dalmatians” Character Page, you wish to see a check on, May I ask? BabClayton (talk) 13:33, June 18, 2015 (UTC) House Of Devil Page? I place a piece on Fashions line, from; The "House Of Devil" in the Page, I plan to ad more, and some Images latr. You also able to make the page, on the Disney Parks case, Greywolf? ;3 BabClayton (talk) 14:46, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Pages And Images I'll work, on your Vehicles Pages, as I do have some ideas on what I can type on the Vehicles. ;3 Also, Is there a number of Images, that there needs to be, for a Page to get a Gallery page too? Considering that there are practice; '101' Images, in the Disney Park Gallery, Should we have a Page for the Disney Parks Gallery Images, Greywolf? ;3 BabClayton (talk) 23:57, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Categories Hello Greywolf I notice, there is one, called; "Dalmatianpup101", who make a Categories of; "Love Episodes". I have snt them a message, in their page, telling nt to mke too many categories and to why we ask this, but if you can snd them a message too, if it helps the Categories issue too? Any Pages, you wish for me to work on too, Greywolf? ;3 BabClayton (talk) 23:28, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Question On Images Hey Greywolf I am on a; "101 Dalmatians" Page, and I am trying to post Images, from this Wiki, on there. However, For some strange reason, when I post the Images there, I get the Thumbnails of the Images, than the fll size ones...At leas, when I look on the page, in any Internet Browser, than; Google Chrome. Do you have a setting, which controls how Images from here, are seen on othr Pages, or is this more a Wiki Issue? Also, I am working on the Page for; "You Say It's Your Birthday?" and, I think I have a good Image, for the Page too. ;3 You also able to make a page for; Carlos Devil, since; Disney Descndnts airs, in America, this week? You hear of the Film, Greywolf? ;3 BabClayton (talk) 15:04, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Image Sizes? May I ask, where are these Image Sizes, I am checking about the Page, but it claims there isn' any Higher Resolutio. The Images are like; Four Hundred Pixels, but when I post them on othr Pages, to any Internet Browser, otside of Google Chrome, it shows it as; Two Hundred Pixels, but when on; Google Chrome, it's the Size, it's suppose to be...I don' know why. Where are these; Size Optios, That you claim on, or do we need to put something, in the Image Lnk? I'll work on the; Carlos Devil &; "You Say It's Your Birthday?" Page, if you wish, May I? ;3 BabClayton (talk) 21:55, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Image Sizes? So, If I make the Image Larger, on the Page, that makes the Image appear large, on othr sites, You Know what I mean? Also, I have some items on; Carlos, but I may need to see the; Disney Descndnts Film, to post more on him, You Know? BabClayton (talk) 22:22, July 29, 2015 (UTC)